


The worlds (DC's) finest

by Land_of_Domes



Category: DC Animated Universe, DC Cinematic Universe, DCU, DCU (Comics), Man of Steel - Fandom, The Flash (TV 2014), Wonder Woman, bvs - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, Multi, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Reader-Insert, more to be added - Freeform, slowly getting more suggestive
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-13
Updated: 2017-06-10
Packaged: 2018-08-30 19:34:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8546356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Land_of_Domes/pseuds/Land_of_Domes
Summary: Just a bunch of reader inserts with DCs finest. Hope you enjoy!





	1. The open hand (Barry Allen)

You raised your hand… and slapped the Flash. The second your hand actually connected with his cheek you had an epiphany. Barry was the Flash. Of course he was. You didn’t particularly mind being saved by the scarlet blur after the bad guy of the week decided to kidnap you…only that your saviour then got strangely intimate with you, _that_ you did mind. You were, after all, interested in someone else.

Even though you could only see half of the face in front of you, you were absolutely sure that you had seen the same dopey facial expression on Barry before everytime Iris used to walked by. You pulled the mask of the shell shocked man and gave yourself a small mental high five when it was clear that you were right. “I can’t believe it! We’re supposed to be best friends, I wanted to give you everything and you can’t even give me your trust!” You slapped him again for good measure.

“I- I-” He began to stammer in a typical Barry way and took a few steps away from you in case you decided to slap him a third time. Good, you thought and wiped at the moisture in your eyes. Now everything became clear, Barrys suspicious behaviour in the last months, his new ties wit S.T.A.R. Labs… You quickly realised that at least the people in the lab must have known.

“I wanted to tell you, but the right moment never came and I… I didn’t want to lose you,” he murmured and looked at you with hopeful eyes. You just sighed and leaned against the wall behind you.  
“I think you just did.” You didn’t spare him a second glance and simply walked away.

Unbeknownst to you Barry never thought of giving up on you. After all he’s seen the future. And in the future you carried his name. Giving up was for other people but surely not for the Flash. He swore to himself that he’d make it up to you. And he did.


	2. The Raven (Richard Grayson)

You were blissfully floating above a twisty river made of skye blue cotton candy when you were awoken by the sound. A sound that tended to come around at 4 in the morning, a soft tapping against the window in your bedroom. Almost as gentle as rain hitting the glass, and yet you woke up every night the tapping could be heard. You considered to roll over, turn yourself away from the sound and fall back asleep in your cozy nest of blankets. But like every night before, the sound turned more insisting, knuckles rapping against the glass now, until you couldn’t ignore it anymore. You hissed when your feet touched the cold floor and you slowly trotted to the window.  
And like every night before you felt a sleepy smile grow on your face when incredibly blue eyes framed by a dark mask locked onto yours. You opened the window and stepped aside to let the dark haired man inside.

“You do know that I have a door right? I gave you a key for a reason.” You yawned and shivered than the cold draft from the open window reached you. He pulled the window shut and simply smiled at you, the corners of his eyes crinkling with delight. “And where do you expect me to put it?” He slowly spun around before you and struck a pose reminding you of a pin up model. “The suit isn’t exactly forgiving with lines and such.” You pinched his side making him yelp and slipped back under the covers. “I’m sure you would have found some place,” You mumbled sleepily, content with watching your lover strip off his navy and black uniform.

Usually the sight of an almost naked Richard Grayson would have woken you up quite quickly but at 4 am after a long and exhausting week your priorities were very different from usual. In the dark room, only illuminated by the street light in front of the building, you heard the gentle sounds of raindrops hitting the ground outside and felt the matress dip besides you.

“Looks like I just made it.” Your boyfriend joked and snuggled up to you to embrace you. His cool, lean body felt strange against your heated skin in your half awake state. One fleeting second you wondered if this was just some dream your brain had produced to go with the sound of the rain drops, when you felt cold but soft lips on your nape.

“Good night, Y/N.”

You burrowed back into your lovers cold body.

“Good night, Dick.”


	3. Coffee date (Diana Prince|Wonder Woman)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fem!Reader y'all. You've been warned.

“My, I thought it was obvious I meant you.”

You were torn from your thoughts of how good your friend looked in her navy blue coat, how her raven hair gleamed in the sunlight like dark gold and you could only blink at her.

“Diana…I don’t know if you’ve noticed but I’m a woman.” You said and nervously smoothed down your sweater.

“I am aware of that. You know, I was surrounded by them for a long time of my life.” She smiled at you indulgently when you gaped at her.

“Just making sure.” You said and sipped on your coffee. Who would have known that on your bi weekly coffee date you would score an actual date. Your attention drifted to the outfits you owned. You needed to do some serious shopping…would it be rude to ask Diana to accompany you to that? She really had a superior style after all. What do people even wear to these charity things?

“Should we go there together or would you prefer to meet there?” Her words needed a few seconds to register.

“Oh no we can go there together, we live in the same building after all. Sorry just checking again, why do you want to go with me?” You couldn’t help but ask once again.

“Really, humans are so clueless sometimes. I thought by now it was obvious.” She patted your hand with the one not holding the coffee. You gulped.

“Well I think you need to spell it out for me.”

She smirked at you and your heart began to flutter from the promise her eyes held. She sat her coffee down and leaned forward, across the tiny table between you two. You froze when her lips brushed your left and then your right cheek. And finally after you thought you might faint from the excitement her lips touched yours once, twice so quick that nobody around you could have possibly noticed it. She sat back and laughed at your blushing face.

“I..well…uh…that was…”

“Bruce told me that it starts fashionably late so it shouldn’t pose any problems with your work.” She pushed her cup away from her and stood, buttoning up her coat.

“I’ll see you tomorrow.” She said and walked past your sitting form with a little spring in her step that told you that this affected her more than you could read from her face. You sucked in a sharp breath when her hand teasingly glided over your arm resting on the table as she walked away from you.

“Tomorrow, huh.”


	4. Bruised knuckles (Richard Grayson|Nightwing)

“I’ll leave the crimefightimg to you next time, I promise,” You groaned and slumped down onto the kitchen table, carefully pressing the ice against your still bruised hand.   
“What, and after your career just had such a promising start?” Your best friend and flatmate said and sat down across from you. You knew that if you would lift your head right now you would see the smirk that he had been wearing on the entire way home from the police station and that always made you want to punch him. Not that you could at the moment. Not that you usuallly did. Well besides a well aimed pillow you would never hit your friend.

The whole police station was highly amused when you were brought in for violent behaviour. They knew you quite well since you had to bring Dicks keys or lunch to his work almost every day. You often wondered how such a hardworking, intelligent young man regularly seemed to forgot his own head.

“You sure you’re alright?” He asked, now serious, you finally lifted your head to smile at him. “It was just an exhausting day, you know?”

You put your cheek on the cold surface of the table and once again closed your eyes. You felt a warm hand ruffle your hair and unsuccesfully tried to hide your smile.


	5. In my eyes (Clark Kent)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update, life has been pretty horrible lately...anyways everythings all better now so you get 2 chapters ;)

“Shoot!”

You looked up from your spring cleaning when you heard a shattering sound and your boyfriends tame version of cursing.

“Clark..”

“Yes?” He had already begun to pick up the broken pieces of porcellain. You looked at your boyfriend with the amused fondness at your partners silly antics that only came from a long term relationship.

“You do realise that you could have caught that right? I’m used to your super speed already.” He blinked at you owlishly behind his glasses and threw away the shards.

“I sometimes forget that you know… it comes so narurally to pretend in front of humans.” He confessed and smiled at you with a faraway look on his face which you didn’t like at all.

“But you are human. At least to me. It’s not as if you landed fully grown on earth and disguised yourself to blend in.This is your home just as much as it is mine.” You proclaimed a little bit embarrassed and scrubbed away at a stubborn stain on your little glass table. Suddenly you felt strong arms wrap around you from behind.

“How is it you always know what to say to cheer an alien guy up?” Your boyfriend asked right next to your ear and you took the opportunity to turn around and wrap your arms around his neck.

“Must be my special superpower to be able deal with you crazy Kryptonians.” You teased him and felt him gently squeeze your hips. You were never afraid of him hurting you although it took iron control on his part.

“Connor seems to think so too.” He remarked innocently and you supressed your smirk.

“You’re not jealous of your genetic offspring are you?” He bend down to encompass you in a full body hug.

“What do you think?” He answered in a playful voice.

“It kind of makes me wishful…” You proclaimed and began to draw little circles on his back.

“Wishful?” He sounded confused now.

“You know..that I had known you when you were younger, like when you were in high school…”

He laughed and let you go. “Oh you wouldn’t have liked me back then. I was even more of a dork than today.” You raised your eyebrows sceptically.

"Don’t lie to me Kent, that is impossible.” You picked up your cleaning rag again.

“So what is your hypothesis then, would we have dated or hated each other?” He questioned and poked your side. You swung your rag in the general direction of his face which he, of course now finding it okay to use his speed, dodged.

“I think it’s impossible not to love you, Mr. Kent. Even though you’re a giant dork” You rolled your eyes at his happy grin and tried to shoo him away. No table should ever need that much time to be cleaned.

“What were you like in high scho- now that I think about it, I’ve never actually seen a photo of you back then!” He looked at you with suspicion. You shrugged.

“And for good reasons too, I had the most unfortunate haircut.” You shuddered at the thought of these years.

“And braces…”

“Show me.”

“No.”

“Show me.”

“No.”

“I could probably find them on my own.”

“But you wouldn’t.”

“Clark?”

“…”

“Clark!”


	6. The Visit (Dick Grayson)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A little bit of swearing and the general mention of erections in this chapter btw so if that 's not your thing...you have been warned)

You weren’t really worried even though you were staying in Wayne Manor for the first time, since you already had met most of Dicks chosen family but it was still surprising to you how relaxed you were around these people.

You were both resting on one of the couches in Wayne Manors many recreation rooms. After peacefully reading for a while the raven haired man had declared that he was tired and had placed his head into your lap, like a demanding cat wanting your attention. From the constant stream of commentary coming from his mouth, sleep was the last thing on Dicks mind though.

“Ah well I wouldn’t say it’s the best thing about you…” You combed your fingers through his dark hair and lightly began to rake your them over his skull.

“Really? Cause your hands are on it quite often.” He practically purred and you felt the blood slowly rising to your head. You moved a bit trying to find a more comfortable position with your boyfriends heavy head still laying on your lap.

“Can you blame me? Besides it’s not like you’re any different.” Dick flopped onto his back and grinned up at you.

“Confess, you only date me for my perfect butt.” Sometimes you were very tempted to smother the dark haired man until he couldn’t talk anymore. Not that you wanted to kill him. You would just prefer to not have this conversation in the house of his almost dad.

“I’d lie if I’d say it wasn’t one of the deciding factors.”

“What else?” You began to trace the outlines of his face with your fingers.

“Your eyes,” Dick closed his eyes when you rubbed your thumb over one of his cheek bones, lightly touching the slight bags under his eyes when you felt his eyelashes flutter against the tip of your fingers. “The way you smile,” You moved downwards and laughed, startled, when your boyfriend playfully pretended to bite at you. “That ridiculous hair of yours, your kindness…”

“Not my witty jokes?”

“Didn’t you want to sleep?”

“Actually-” WHACK

“Ouch what was that for?” Dick ripped the pillow away from his head and glared across the room where Tim and Damien were settling their current animosity through a serious mario kart battle. Since both were focused 100% on the screen there was no real telling who had thrown the pillow but from the innocent smile on Tims face and Damiens satisfied look it was more than obvious who the culprit was.

“Nothing you just pissed me off.”

“Well- Tim stop throwing magazines at me!”

“Stop flirting it makes me wanna throw up!”

“Seriously Grayson, don’t subject us to your cheesy lines.”

“So how did you two meet anyway?” Light blue eyes turned towards you.

“I heroically saved Y/N from a pickpocket.” Dick said in a proud voice.

“Grayson stalked her.” Came the dry response from the smallest of the boys at the same time.

“What, I did not!”

“Yeah you did you liar!”

“That was love at first sight! Not stalking!”

You sighed, pulled down your shirt that had ridden up and stood up.

“Hey Y/N you wanna jump in for Damien?” Came the cheerful question from Tim before you could stop the pillow fight from forming between your boyfriend and his small nemesis.

“Sure why not.”

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Pfff like that makes any sense” You put your head on Dicks shoulder laughing when he let himself fall backwards onto the bed with you half lying on him.

“Well you’re already slumming with a vigilante right now, a law breaker! A crime buster!” Dick said in an affronted tone but you could feel his chest move with his laughter which in turn moved your head up and down. His gaze was directed outside, always half looking at the city even when you two were together.

“I don’t think Nightwing counts as a vigilante, well not what you think of when you hear the word vigilante anyway.” You began to trace loops and symbols on the ravens chest. Did he wax his chest? No way he was naturally that smooth…Could you ask your boyfriend if he waxed his chest? Probably not right now if you didn’t want to ruin the mood.

“What! I’m a lone wolf, a silent watcher, a dark kni-” You tugged at one of his black locks to interrupt him and he playfully slapped your butt.

“You work for and with the police though.” You said and reached down to move his playful hand upwards again before it could return to groping you. You weren’t quite comfortable to do this in Bruce Waynes house. Not because of the man himself but from the paranoia that one of Dicks adoptive brothers could come in for a late night sparring match any time.

“Doesn’t mean I’m not a dangerous man Y/N!” Suddenly you were rolled onto your back, your boyfriends normally happy blue eyes appearing almost black looking down at you. Both his hands now rested next to your head and you could feel his body folding over you. You looked up at him, suppressing your own smirk when an idea formed in your head. Wrapping your arms around his neck you slightly lifted yourself up so your mouth was right next to his ear.

“Oh I know you are…It’s just that I think that since I’ve been such a bad girl Officer Grayson should maybe take a closer look at my case file..” You half breathed into his ear and smirked when you heard him gasp.

“Uh well I-” Whatever Dick wanted to say next the world would never know since you had hooked your leg over his calf and flipped him so that he now had to look up at you. You had to laugh when he blinked owlishly at you and began to pout.

“That’s cheating.” He said in a purposely whiny voice, crossing his arms in front of his chest. You leaned back and enjoyed the view of the tall man lying under you, who had taken to bite his bottom lip to stop himself from laughing and keeping the petulant frown on his face.

You almost doubled over from your laughter and positioned yourself better, letting both of your legs slide down Dicks sides so that you now were fully sitting on your boyfriend when you noticed, quite pleased, that Dicks body still hadn’t lost focus even through the playful banter. You inhaled sharply and tried to uncross your boyfriends arms so you could get at his hands. After relentless tugging from you and an unnecessary display of bulging biceps muscles from Dick, he finally allowed you to place his hands on your hips, not after you peppered each scar and half healed cut on his hands with kisses.

“Why is it every time I suggest we roleplay that I have to be the cop?”

“Aww baby it just makes more sense for you to be the cop and you know it.”

“I could be the criminal. I could be.”

“Sure you could be the criminal but I don’t think I could keep from laughing, besides you already have the uniform.”

“ Well you know-” He was interrupted by stern knocking on the door.

“Grayson! Are you asleep yet? If not Drake could use your help in a sparring match against me since he obviously has no chance.”

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Always kinda strange to be back in Gotham.”

“Hmm it wasn’t too bad was it? I think Damien might have ignored me less than the last time..” You said and took Dicks arm, hoping you will not fall onto your butt this time, while playing with the little box in your pocket with your other hand. You were on your way back to your apartment when it had suddenly started to snow, making the streets a lot more icy than they ought to be.

“Yep, you’re practically family already.” Your boyfriend joked and tugged at your arm to move you out of the way of a group of teenagers.

“I’m not sure that Damien shares that sentiment.” You said and looked up at the snowy night sky. You had hoped all through december that it would snow and now almost two months later your wish had been fulfilled. You were crossing over a deserted bridge now, the ice in front of you glittering forebodingly as if to mock you with your impending doom when you heard it. Someone somewhere played ‘Unchained Melody’. Turning half towards you in excitement Dick had the audacity to pull you down with him when the impossible happened and he slipped. You had to laugh when you recovered from your fall. Dick had softened the impact with his body, unfortunately managing to press the entire side of his face into the snow which left him with a wet cheek.

“Almost like a cheesy rom-com isn’t it? I mean the music, the fact that it’s the day before valentine’s day, the snow and the kiss..”

“What ki-” You were stopped by Dicks surprisingly warm lips on yours. You wondered if the right moment was actually now when you felt a cold sensation on the top of your head and saw watery snow dripping down your hair. With you distracted your boyfriend had used the opportunity to gather up a bit of snow and smush it over your head. While you still laid half on top of him looking vaguely furious Dick had trouble breathing from laughing at your expense.

“Wait Y/N! Why are you so angry?”

“You ruined the mood you jerk!”

“Well it’s not like you wanted to propose or something, right?”

“…”

“Love? Y/N!”

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to request something or just talk with me the easiest way to do it is on tumblr (tjada-sees-the-world-go-round). I also post my stuff there first so it's not a bad idea to check it out even if you just want to talk about fandoms, I'm always happy to do that!


End file.
